Fasteners such as lockbolts which have a pintail thereon for use in installing the fastener have become widely used. The pintail is normally broken from the fastener after the installation is complete and discarded. Because these pintails are not normally recovered after they are broken from the fastener proper, such pintails have resulted in a significant loss of material and money, especially when the lockbolt is manufactured out of an expensive material or when the lockbolt has large diameters and long grip lengths. One attempt to alleviate this problem is to use a pintail much shorter than the grip length of the fastener. The short pintail also has its drawbacks, especially when the lockbolt is to be installed in an interference fit. This is because the bearing section of the fastener, being larger than the initial hole diameter, must be forced into the holes by pulling on the pintail rather than simply gripping the pintail after the bearing section of the fastener is already in the holes while the collar is being swaged thereon. For interference fit, then, the pintail is required to be longer than the bearing section of the fastener which can result in an economically unfeasible amount of material being discarded each time the pintail is broken from the fastener.